youtubechannelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Supersquad100
Information SuperSquad100 is a Spin-off of [[Errorboy6090|''ErrorBoy6090'']]. (Today, this is the Main channel.) None of the videos so far contain WMG content, like erroboy6090 does, and hopefully never will. These are suppose to be all home videos. The name SuperSquad100 has a meaning. *Super means it contains the sieres Super Anna and Super Nathan. (Owned by SuperSquad100 *Squad's definition is basicaly a group, and that is what it is. *100 comes from not being able to name the channel SuperSquad (Already Taken :P). Videos This whole section is hard to keep up with, so it has been changed to showing the latest video, and giving the link HERE! Members Official Members: *Nathaniel Whitlock *Jack Coumerilh Reappearing Actors: *Alex Whitlock *Maggie Whitlock *Anna Whitlock *Bailey Coumerilh *Malachi Special Guests: *Blaster (On Hatena, his YouTube account was deleted shortly after The Irritating Apple was released.) Trivia and Mistakes *In Super Anna, some scenes are showing their bodies, but their heads are over the screen. *In Super Nathan, Super Nathan's cape is the bath towel, the same towel as Boe was wearing in Super Anna. *Odie Attacks Jack was the first video that was left unedited. *Jack at the DriveThru is very much like Wierd Al's Trapped in the DriveThru. The name sounds the same, Nathan ask to repeat the order, and Jack says he forgot his wallet. *In Jack at the Drive-Thru, Bailey and Jack's clothes changed between the scene of the pay window at first, and the scene of the search of the wallet. *Is This Thing On? was the first video to star in a second location. *The lowest quality of video has been really bad. (Super Nathan) The highest quality has been in HD at 1080p. (Starting from The Amazing Not-So-Great Magician) *The first avatar was Super Nathan and Super Anna Cartoon Style. (Not Available Anymore) *In Jack at the DriveThru, Jack ordered a variaty of foods. By the end, it was changed to a hundred burgers. *You can hear Jack gulp down his soda in "No Fizz!?". *In "The Genie", the computer shows a screen shot of RLP Workshop, and while the movie was shooting, the points are were adding up. It is hard to see in the movie, but it was easy to see while being taped Deleted Scenes Jack At The DriveThru Multiple scenes where Jack sings "Dancing On Underwear" was deleted, only one was saved for the credits. There was also a take before Jack returns to the drivethru, when Jack looks for his wallet. The current scene, when he says "I already checked you", this scene was reffering to the old scene where he checks Bailey's butt. (NOTE: Bailey was acting like a baby, not a dog.) This scene was deleted for being abruptly interupted. The Genie Once again, this whole entire scene was taken twice. The original was very simular until half way, when Jack came out too early. Jack was suppose to come out at the end, so this first take was cut, and deleted forever. Spooky Man's Room There is a scene where Nathan wakes up, and finds the portal. He tries kicking it, running into it, and slamming it to open. ...But nothing seems to work, that's when Nathan realized his "Avacado" was missing.The scene in the final release shows Nathan wake up to his missing fruit... thing. This scene was, later, uploaded to NathanielWhitlock (His Vlog Channel) to show what this scene was. Post-Christmas Hangover This final release was a half to quarter of what it was suppose to be, but no one realized that Bailey turned it off by knocking it over with his Marshmallow Shooter. So, this is not available anywhere. At the end, Nathan gives a clue that this scene existed by, "There was going to be more, but Bailey killed the camera." My FAILS in SLOW-MOTION!!!!!!!! This was not intended to be what it was showing, but due to unforgotten reasons, the rest of the video had to be cut and changed. The Irritating Apple (Annoying Orange Spoof) Ft. Blaster There was a line the Apple said during Dorito's death, which was: "If you wanted to get out of this, you should've used you head, HAHAHA- ouch. ooh. oow." This was cut because Nathan felt it wasn't all that funny. The Dorito also had a longer scream clip, but most of it was cut to save some time for what was recorded, plus this was recorded before Nathan decided to cut the Apple's line. Though these lines weren't edited in, they can still be seen on the VLog Channel. Everything That Worked A Month Ago Doesn't Work Anymore Nathan's line was extended after playing Rock Band 2. He pauses, says "PROVE IT!", then pauses, then mumbles "That is good.", then pauses. Then, the video goes normally. Nathan accidentally cut this, and found out way too late. He will upload this at his VLog Channel, soon, along with his bloopers. There was an extended gameplay, but due to copyright and time, Nathan decided to chop the gameplay of My Own Worst Enemy in half, and The Best Day Ever in 3/4. This is not going to be released with his bloopers Others... The theme song itself was cut from many videos, but later came out with a final where "Jack Couhmerilh" was spelled correctly as "Jack Coumerilh", and "Errorboy6090 Presents..." was changed to "Nathaniel Whitlock Presents..." for correcting spelling, and the fact Nathan's Error Boy 6090 channel will be taken down due to copyright, and he doesn't plan on uploading much on that channel, anyway. Category:Live Videos